


bare your throat on your way down

by HiddenEye



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Succubi & Incubi, Bottom Shiro (Voltron), Bottom Shiro Week 2019, Creampie, Eating, Incubus Keith (Voltron), Lingerie, M/M, Minor Character Death, Multiple Orgasms, Spanking, Special Forces Shiro, Top Keith (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 20:32:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17453810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiddenEye/pseuds/HiddenEye
Summary: But, they were here because they made an agreement. Keith would help Shiro in solving one of the hardest cases known to men, and Shiro would give the supply of energy Keith would need from him as an exchange.Which was crazy, monkey sex, so it seemed — the only way for it to be transmitted.





	bare your throat on your way down

**Author's Note:**

> This is for bottomshiroweek2019! Best week ever made in this fandom, god bless.
> 
> Enjoy!

The mission took place in a factory, buried deep within the shrill winds and painfully cold temperatures and miles away from the nearby town. It wasn’t easy to locate the base when it was hidden somewhere on the slope of a mountain, and it barely existed within their radar, as if a pocket of this reality had enveloped the high-pillared building entirely while the white walls were another decoration against the heavy snow.

It took them a week to find out who was behind the rampant influx of missing people; a doctor who had her license revoked for implementing illegal chemicals onto unsuspecting people five years ago, smuggled from a group of chemists in the same hospital she was working in and leaving her colleagues unconscious on the floor. Dead, it was soon released in bold letters — the citizens were afraid, worried, and on the verge of locking their doors while some voiced their concerns in news and rallies.

The only reason why Special Units were able to find out about this experiment was how they found a body covered with gruesome red splotches in a fled scene; bleeding, the body’s way of rejecting anything foreign, the forensics said, the person’s eyes turned a cloudy shade of grey as they stared emptily into space, the smell of waste and death wafted around them in thick haze.

It took Special Units two whole months to finally find an inkling of evidence to the next place Haggar was hiding in before everything started to roll into place. A couple of hours later, they were already on a plane.

Shiro still thought more time was used than necessary when the kidnapping suddenly stopped cold after Haggar’s little mess-up, but he wasn’t going to complain when he finally got a way to have his hands on this type of intel to look for those missing people.

They managed to break in the factory and butted heads with the guards there, bullets rocketing through the ceiling before finding a half dozen doctors with their hands in the air, shaking with fear. Haggar managed to escape before they arrived the scene, some of her used equipments left behind the way they were using it. Shiro ordered his team to sweep through the whole perimeter before someone decided to bring a knife to the party and stab them while their backs were turned.

He let out a quiet sigh, clipping his gun back to his hip. They were so close to Haggar, so close to catching her and stop more murder she would no doubt commit. He was hoping all the work they did wouldn’t be in vain like such, because they had been pouring over every detail before going through it again, making sure nothing was amiss. They were so sure to be careful, but Haggar was still faster, still a step ahead.

The lab they ambushed was filled with cots and leather straps, various sizes of syringes, and empty jars of chemicals. There were even multiple tubes of blood left abandoned on their stands, either unused or in pulps, with dirtied cottons and plasters being thrown into the wastebasket.

Shiro looked up and saw the doctors were kneeled by the table, hands cuffed back while his team had their eye on them. Haggar’s cronies were quiet, not making a peep even when a flashlight shone into their eyes, letting the team do whatever it was they had to do with them as they wish, before dropping their heads back down to their chest. Shiro was able to recognise all of them from when he did a background check weeks before, their white coats standing out among the dreary place they were working in.

“We need to interview them later,” Shiro said, the same moment Matt stepped into his view while he kept his gun away as well. “We’re missing three other doctors. I’m assuming they escaped with Haggar first while the others were supposed to catch up later.”

“So much for loyalty,” Matt commented, eyeing the same group of people. “And I don’t see anything that would tell us what they would bring for their little school trip, so there’s a possibility they were abandoning ship again.” He let his look flicker towards the used equipment, brows furrowing. “Didn’t manage to clean up their mess this time, though.”

“We have something, at least. If the doctors are able to help us, we’d have a clue to where Haggar might be going next. Catching her might be easier then.” Sometimes, assuring himself wasn’t as hard when the words were spoken out loud. Fooling others with open optimism might work most of the time, but succumbing himself to his own dark lit dungeon wasn’t exactly a bad idea either.

He dug his fingers deep into those walls to prevent himself from falling a long time ago.

“If they’re willing to talk,” Matt pointed out, and then he was swiping a gloved hand over his bangs with a huff. “Even if playing cat and mouse comes with the job, we don’t actually have that kind of time before she starts the next stage of her experiment. And frankly, I don’t even want to know what that is.”

“They’ll talk.” Shiro said, nodding to himself. Matt only let out a small grunt of acceptance.

A commotion sprang up when one of the doctors began talking to Hunk; it was having her head tilted to his way, words jumbled together from how fast she was speaking. Shiro looked closely, noticing how there was almost something manic in her eyes, desperate and begging, and she talked animatedly in another language that Hunk had to bring out his hand to calm her down, answering in slow tones.

Something blared at the side of his head in warning, and Shiro began his advance towards their way in firm steps.

“Sooner than we might think,” Matt muttered, jogging after him.

When they got nearer, Shiro noticed the way the doctor’s hands trembled behind her back, tears streaming down her face as she addressed Shiro the moment she saw him. Her voice was pitched higher as if she was insisting him to understand, wanting him to know despite the language barrier between them.

The other doctors were staring at her with open fear, stiffened in their places under their friend’s rapid confession. Shiro stood beside Hunk, a foul taste on the back of his tongue as if this was another amendment he had to face. “What’s she saying?”

“She won’t give me a straight answer,” Hunk told him, the corner of his mouth pulled down into a concerned frown. “The others won’t help, and she keeps saying she was forced to do _this_. Whatever it is.” Hunk glanced at him, face tight. “Haggar gave us a message.”

A boulder dropped cold to the bottom of his stomach, and it rippled through his system until Shiro had to lock his jaw together to smoothen the effect. “What is it?”

“Tik tok,” the doctor choked out in a thick accent, snapping their attention back at her. Her eyes were red and puffy from tears, but they were also clear as pools, as if she could pierce through their walls with this mission she was assigned to, determined to complete it through and thorough. It was having her stare on them unblinkingly, eager, bottom lip quivering as violently as the way she was beginning to shiver. “Tik tok. Tik tok.”

The air felt heavier than it was supposed to be. It hung onto his skin with a weight that could rip Shiro apart, threatening to suffocate him as easily as the way water run through his fingers with hopeless defeat. Something was definitely very wrong, and he was a second away to let his team evacuate the factory if it was as dangerous as he feared to hope.

Hunk tried conversing with her again, his voice soothing enough to encourage her to talk coherently. The doctor only shook her head sharply, repeating the words again with the same urgency.

“Was she poisoned?” Matt asked warily, his own weapon clutched in hand.

When Shiro glanced at the other doctors again, he noticed how they were leaning away from their colleague, afraid, some of them crying as well, and they were all shaking their heads with mounting distress.

Tik tok.

Shiro inhaled sharply. “We have to get out.”

Matt snapped his gaze at him, surprised. “What—“

“We have to leave.” Shiro reached over and wrenched apart the doctor’s lab coat, and strapped around her waist were circular bombs that could easily be mistaken as a belt — they were flat, only slightly bigger than the size of a coin. The bombs were blinking, the sound of its beeping could barely been heard even when they were not buried underneath the thick cotton.

Hunk hissed out harshly, jerking back. “What the _hell_.”

The buckle glared out the number fifteen in bright red before going down to fourteen.

Shiro tapped his earpiece. “Evacuate the building,” he barked out, snapping his arm towards the other doctors that Matt immediately began tugging them up and pushing aside their coats to find for other weapons. “ _Now._ One of the doctors is armed with bombs, we need everyone out before it explodes. Hunk, can you take it off her?”

“We don’t know what would happen if we tried taking it off,” Hunk said tightly, but he was already kneeling to the floor, letting his hands run over the makeshift belt to find anything to stop its countdown. “For all we know, snipping this thing off could blow us into the sky. And we don’t have the time to cut them off one by one.”

Thirteen seconds.

“I’m bringing the doctors out,” Matt informed him, another couple members of their team assisting him. Then, he held onto Shiro’s eyes properly, stern. “No offense, Captain, but I don’t like seeing you two become flapjacks on these walls. Get out before you do.”

“We’ll be fine.” Shiro told him. Matt only turned around and ran out with the others.

Ten seconds. “Hah!” Hunk managed to kill one bomb, and he quickly moved to the next one. “Five more to go. C’mon, c’mon.”

Another died, and the third one. Five seconds. Shiro was already standing up. “Hunk, we have to go.”

“Two more!” Hunk said, frantic as he killed another. Three seconds.

Shiro grabbed his arm and hauled him up. “ _Now_ , Hunk!”

“Shiro, how about—“

But, they were already running, leaving the doctor behind as they tried to escape the haunting ticking reaching towards them with a clawed hand, and it echoed around the confines of Shiro’s mind that distantly, he felt himself knowing this was going to be another road he would visit in his sleep deprived dreams.

There was a click, and they barely gotten out of the doors before a strong force threw them into the nearest bank of snow.

* * *

When Shiro unlocked his apartment door, the kitchen lights were switched on the way he left it.

He let his eyes flicker around his space, jumping from the way his living room was immersed in darkness to how the chairs were tucked in neatly into his dining table. The flowers he had gotten from his friends as a birthday gift before he left stood tall in a vase, a nice decoration on his kitchen counter, and what dishes he didn’t manage to wash before were left in the sink.

It had been forty-three hours since he left his apartment in a rush, clothes and weapons packed quickly before he was storming through the hallways at twenty-three-hundred on a Sunday night. But, with everything that happened between then and now, the mission felt excruciatingly longer.

He closed the door behind him and locked it closed, and then he was dumping his duffel bag and his keys on the table before making a beeline towards his fridge. Pulling it open, he muttered a quiet thanks to what entity was looking over his soul when he saw a container of leftover spaghetti. He took it out along with a bottle of half filled guava juice, dumped his food into a bowl, and slide it into the microwave. He pressed some buttons, setting a time. “You could’ve just switched on the lights, you know?”

“Nah.”

When Shiro looked up, it was seeing his guest lounging on the end of his kitchen counter with his legs folded together, quietly watching Shiro heating up his dinner. The black jeans the stranger wore stretched with the firm shape of his thighs, the top part of his shirt were left unbuttoned until Shiro was able to see his clavicle. “You watered my flowers didn’t you?”

“I don’t want them to die.” There was a pause. “You look horrible,” his guest added, letting his elbows dig into his knees as he leaned forward, the deep purple of his eyes taking in Shiro’s appearance with a fleeting look. “Didn’t go the way it was planned?”

Shiro turned around and leaned back, holding onto the edge of the counter. “It could’ve gone a lot better. Taking down Haggar is going to take more out of us than we realise.” He shook his head, exhausted. “One doctor died, and the evidence is all destroyed. There’s nothing left we could salvage and bring back to the lab.”

“They didn’t have a secret underground room? I thought most humans would have that if they knew they were being hunted.”

“They did,” Shiro answered, craning around when the microwave made a racket. There was a waft of steam coming up from his food, and Shiro only reached over to pull open a drawer and took out a fork. “That was wiped out before we arrived. The room was empty as the old game shop downtown. There wasn’t anything that would say where she would’ve gone.” He shoved a forkful of pasta into his mouth. “They were obviously ready, Keith.”

“Obviously.” Keith unfurled his legs and dropped down to the floor, padding towards Shiro’s way to join him by the counter. He held up his hand in refusal when Shiro gestured towards his bowl in inquiry. “And did those other doctors help?”

“The other doctors didn’t talk, so, we couldn’t get anything out of them since this morning. In the end, we went back and will continue this tomorrow.” Shiro sighed, running his fingers through his hair. “Hopefully, we’ll get something.”

Keith studied the guava juice, turning the bottle over. “She had goals from the beginning, while your team is still flopping around like a fish being left under the sun.” Then, he peered at Shiro through his bangs. “It _is_ going to be hard to know what she’s thinking next when you’re still trying to figure out what she’s trying to do.”

“As far as we know, she’s creating something,” Shiro told him, twirling his fork around the spaghetti. “An antidote, one’s that borderline poison maybe. The missing people were her subjects. But, the only body we found was the girl she left behind on purpose. Turns out it was a warning.” He scowled, and then stuffed his face again to keep himself busy. “We don’t even know if the others are still alive,” he continued through a mouthful. “And the factory was the only lead we had before that was gone too.”

There was shift, and Shiro noticed how Keith was bodily facing him with his hip perched against the counter, his weight leaning against one side while his palm was spread against the surface. “Clearly, the intel I gave you worked?”

“We still don’t know where she might be—“

Keith waved it away impatiently. “But, it brought you to the factory, didn’t it?”

“It did,” Shiro confirmed. He swallowed down his food, switching his bowl with his bottle of juice before he took a gulp. When he set it back down, the _thud_ it gave out seemed to echo across the whole kitchen. “Led us to the same coordinates you gave me.”

Keith let out a short hum, almost thoughtful. Shiro let himself be distracted by a strand of ink dark hair curling against the corner of his jaw. “That’s good, then.”

Shiro knew what this meant. They made a deal for the very first time they met, after all, this was bound to happen sooner or later. If he was being honest with himself, he thought Keith would had struck the moment he saw him walked through the front door.

“I’m guessing,” he started, heart already jumping up its pace at how Keith still looked at him as if he was actually interested at what he was saying. Shiro knew better. “You’re here to claim your payment.”

“I wouldn’t be here if it weren’t for the payment,” Keith told him with a small shrug. He took a small step forward, enough to be in his space, and Shiro stilled. Keith noticed this and gave him a bored look. “Relax. It’s not like you haven’t done this.”

“Clearing out a ransom? More times than I can count,” Shiro countered easily, wanting to straighten himself from where he stood without hitting his head against the cabinet. “Having sex with an incubus? Not so much.”

“Oh, please, I just fucked you a couple of weeks ago for another favour.” Shiro let out a stutter when Keith crowded him into a corner, hands circling loosely around his wrists. He grinned, the sharp tip of his incisors visible. “Best sex I had in a while, just so you know.”

“Should I be honoured?” Shiro raised an eyebrow. “Or was that the first fuck after a hundred years of blue balls?”

“Funny, I thought it was the other way around,” Keith clicked his tongue, a warning, and his hands slid up Shiro’s arms before they snake around his waist. “With all the grabbing and not wanting to let me go. Letting my cock sit nice and pretty in your tight ass.”

Keith slipped his hands underneath his shirt, nails scraping down the slope of his spine with deliberate trails of fire until Shiro was clutching tightly onto the counter, trying to even out the beat of his pulse.

“I’m still waiting for your part of the deal,” Keith reminded him sweetly, looking at Shiro through his lashes. This demon in disguise might be shorter than him in this form, slighter in where Shiro was cut muscles, but there was no doubt that Keith would snap his back like a toothpick if he wanted to. The memory of the strength he had when they were in bed that night had became a brand on the side of Shiro’s brain.

Shiro was going to remember this whole shebang for the next of his life.

“Lift up my shirt,” he murmured. The spark in Keith’s eyes made him flush, but Shiro refused to look away.

Keith let out a disbelieving chuckle, sliding his hands to the front until he was able to feel the silky straps that ran down Shiro’s torso, before tugging the shirt up to his collarbone. “Oh, sweetheart,” Keith whispered in awe.

Shiro tilted his face up to the ceiling, heat scalding down his neck and trailing up to the tip of his ears. Keith admired the way the cream coloured lace stretched across his chest with a tentative brush of his fingers, amazed and excited, before he was peeling the black shirt over Shiro’s head and throwing it over his shoulder.

Shiro heard the way it dropped on the floor, heart staggering inside the cage of his ribs at how stupidly loud that sounded.

“White really is a pretty colour on you,” Keith said as he traced the bralet Shiro wore, and the compliment went straight down to his dick until he was shuffling in place, still drilling his look at one spot of the ceiling. “No, no, accept the truth the way it is. You can’t deny it.”

Keith tugged his jeans down to the middle of his thighs without warning, causing Shiro to inhale sharply as the sudden chilly air made goosebumps erupt down his nape, where he snapped his head down to meet the mischievous glint of those eyes. He didn’t even notice Keith unbuttoning his fly open earlier, and that was already enough to make him worry.

“Very pretty,” Keith muttered, leering at how the panties Shiro wore held the length of his dick, kept snuggled inside the same type of lace he wore on his chest. But, only barely, from how the head looked as if it was on the verge of popping out. “I’m surprised you wore it under your clothes, I was hoping for a show when I was waiting for you to get back.”

Shiro wet his dry lips, staying still when Keith touched the frilly seams, brushing just near his skin. “This isn’t enough?”

“Don’t worry, if anything, this is better,” Keith said, cupping Shiro through the lace until he almost doubled over in surprise, gasping. Shiro didn’t know how hard he was until Keith traced his length with his thumb, planting a soft kiss at the corner of his jaw as a half-hearted apology. “The fact that you’ve been prancing around in this without anyone knowing is very sexy.”

Shiro let out a soft moan when Keith gave him a squeeze, causing the demon to laugh in delight as he held Shiro’s chin between his fingers and pushed him back enough for their eyes to meet. Shiro stared back, breathing heavily.

“I’m going to have fun with you,” Keith promised softly, dragging his thumb against the plush of his bottom lip while Shiro was left gaping at his words. Keith tilted his head to the side and captured his mouth into a heated kiss.

Shiro sank into it readily, his body giving into the familiarity this kiss holds without any doubt, letting his worries go when Keith let his lips slide almost lovingly against his; it was therapeutic even, as if Keith knew how everything should be handled after one day after another of bad problems, and this was how he was going to make them all vanish.

But, they were here because they made an agreement. Keith would help Shiro in solving one of the hardest cases known to men, and Shiro would give the supply of energy Keith would need from him as an exchange.

Which was crazy, monkey sex, so it seemed — the only way for it to be transmitted.

Anything Keith did felt good was because he was equipped with such talent, and despite his forgivings in the beginning, Shiro wasn’t going to start regretting this when he needed his own outlet for stress. And if this was it, then he had nothing to lose.

Shiro quickly pulled down his pants the rest of the way, his lips never leaving Keith’s before he was stepping out of those jeans and his shoes, pushing back the demon until he had to walk backwards out of the kitchen with his arms around his neck while Shiro held onto his waist. It was manoeuvring them around to avoid bumping into his furniture, and Shiro made sure they stepped into his carpeted living room.

Blindly, he grappled for the lights, switching them on before he found himself being turned around and slammed against the wall, rattling the bookshelf beside him. Keith squeezed his thighs, groaning softly as he brought his opened-mouth kisses to his neck.

“I can’t believe you brought this to your mission,” Keith breathed out, letting his hands glide up the gauntlets before cupping his pecs, squeezing them until Shiro moaned. “And no one found out.”

“I didn’t exactly let this hang above my desk.” Shiro drawled out, rolling his hips, and Keith nipped the soft skin underneath his ear.

“When did you start wearing this? Can’t be during the mission.”

Keith slipped his knee between his legs, rubbing against Shiro’s hard dick until the man threw his head back with a hitched breath, allowing more access for Keith to kiss his way under his jaw. “After the mission,” Shiro let out, almost with effort. “This morning. I waited until they all left the locker room before I took it out and wore it. No one saw me.”

“Did you feel good wearing it?” Keith murmured into his ear; soft, curious, accompanied by the glide of his thumb against the lace near Shiro’s hips. “When you bend down or walked around, did you think of me everytime it stretched against your body?

Shiro let out a shuddering breath, mind reeling. “ _Yes.”_

Keith grabbed his ass, parting his cheeks apart until the panties slipped in between and pressed against his hole. “Thought of me fucking you senseless like the other day, did you? Against your window where anyone could’ve just see you whining for my dick?”

Shiro gasped when a finger teased near the cleft of his ass. _That_ had been one hell of a night. “Keith, _please_.”

He let out a yelp when he was suddenly suspended in mid-air, scrambling to hold onto Keith’s shoulders while the demon effortlessly brought Shiro to the sofa and let him go. Shiro blinked up at him, legs sprawled open on their own, before he caught the look in Keith’s eyes and flushed red again.

“We should definitely do this again,” Keith mused out loud, hand trailing up his leg before pushing it even wider, leaving Shiro utterly open and exposed under his appreciative gaze.

“If you don’t destroy this lingerie,” Shiro quipped, letting his arms reach up above his head in a languid stretch, back slightly bowed. Topaz bled into Keith’s eyes, and Shiro grinned up at him sharply from where he let his arms drop near his head, putting up a show. “These things aren’t actually cheap, you know? Gotta keep them in perfect condition.”

Keith slipped into the space of his spread legs, hovering close until he was just above Shiro with an eye-slanted glare. “Turns out _you’re_ going to make this,” Keith slipped a finger under a gauntlet, tugging hard. “Completely unrecognisable after I’m done with you.”

Shiro cocked up an eyebrow. “Wanna bet?”

Keith chuckled, letting his mouth graze against Shiro’s mockingly. “You won’t survive the day.”

Without warning, Shiro was flipped around, making his grab onto the arm rest in surprise as he peered over his shoulder with wide eyes.

“Look forward,” Keith ordered, and Shiro managed to see the bottle of lube he had no doubt taken from his bedside drawer. “And get comfortable.”

“You’re very bossy,” Shiro commented as he began to arrange himself to a better angle, stuffing a cushion underneath his hips.

He stuttered out a hard breath when a cold slathered finger slid in between his ass, pushing aside the panties as Keith parted Shiro’s cheeks again to let his finger dip through the tight ring of muscle. “You can’t always be the boss of everything.”

Keith pushed in deeper, pumping in and out with deliberate slowness. He add another finger, and not long before the third, setting a pace and curling around the edge that made Shiro bury his face into his elbow, gasping when Keith twisted his wrist and hit his prostate.

Keith did it again, and again, making Shiro keen as he curled his legs tighter to himself. “Keith,” he moaned, rubbing his face into his arm with a needy high. “Keith, please, I’m ready.”

“Oh?” Keith questioned, a grin clearly visible in his tone. “For what?”

“For your fucking dick,” Shiro almost snapped, and choked out in surprise when Keith gave his ass a slap.

“So demanding,” Keith sighed, rubbing his thumb against the sting, a chilly relief  against the heat, and Shiro breathed out heavily through his nose at the sudden contrast. “Patience is virtue.”

And then, Keith was putting his tongue onto his abused hole to lick up a broad stripe across it, causing Shiro to let out a cry, arms tensing underneath him. Keith gave small, kitten licks beside his fingers, his other hand pressed into his abdomen as he steadied the man underneath properly, who had his ass tilted in the air while he was being pried open by a sex demon.

Keith let his tongue prod in, tasting him with the same the energy of a starving man for food, fucking him open with only his mouth. Shiro panted as he hid his face, felt how the lithe muscle inside him had gradually lengthened, and Shiro almost sobbed at how a forked tongue slid out of his hole in one arching stroke before going in again.

“ _Fuck_ ,” Shiro let out, voice breaking, rocking back to chase the tandem Keith had set for them both. “Please, _please_. Keith—“

He let out a shout when Keith grabbed his dick through the lace, letting beads of precome to soak past the fabric while Keith rubbed the heal of his palm up his length and to the head, where it had peeked out from the band of the underwear. Keith let his thumb swiped over his slit, causing Shiro to stutter against his hold.

“Keith, Keith,” Shiro whined out, unable to concentrate on both when they overwhelmed him out of focus. “I need to come, Keith, please, I’m almost there—“

As a response, Keith only tugged harder onto his dick with his thumb. It was rubbing and pressing, tongue still pumping in and out of Shiro with a fervent pace until saliva dripped down his chin and onto his ass. It was having Shiro rocking back and also forth, chasing both at the same time with such greediness he wouldn’t pride himself for if he was sober enough to reflect on this later, and he chased after them through the cry that escaped past his mouth when he came with a force that ripped out of him almost violently.

Shiro rutted against the hand that milked him through, chasing the last of his orgasm, before he collapsed against the arm rest with a heaving exhale.

The hand and the tongue that was on him withdrew, before he was turned around again and was facing the ceiling of his apartment, feeling the way his come dripped down his stomach as he tried to catch his breath.

“We’re not done yet,” Keith said, bringing up his hand to his face and licking off Shiro’s come while he met Keith’s stare. Those eyes were ablaze, full of flames and galaxies and whatever poetry Shiro would had waxed out if he wasn’t so lax against his own sofa, hips still propped up against the stained cushion underneath him. Keith consumed him with only a slow drag of his gaze as he dropped his hand, reaching out to touch the skin on his side that Shiro shuddered from oversensitivity.

“We’re definitely not done yet,” Keith said again, hooking his hands under Shiro’s knees and pushing them back, exposing his tongue-fucked hole without shame that Shiro let out a small whine. Right in front of his eyes, the clothes Keith wore dissolved into smoke, leaving him completely naked that Shiro felt his heart jumped when he was able to see the way his dick hung heavily in front of him.

All of this was because of him. Shiro would dare dream that this was for Keith as much as it was done for himself.

Keith let his length drag in between his ass, and Shiro groaned as his own dick twitched in interest. “God— _Keith_.”

When Keith prodded against Shiro, his dick slid in without much effort. “ _Yes_ ,” Keith hissed, and Shiro felt his mouth fell open at how the girth of it dragged against his walls with delicious friction when Keith slowly rocked his way in, stuffing Shiro full. When he bottomed out, they both groaned, more Shiro than Keith when everything was still far too tender and he was being used again for another fuck.

“You feel so good, so good, Shiro,” Keith praised, leaning between his spread legs to capture his lips, kissing Shiro with teeth and tongue and everything Keith wanted as his hands wandered to the white lace across his chest, groping his chest with long fingers and squeezing them heartily. “You’re so fucking amazing when you’re spread out just for me, _only_ me.”

Shiro kissed him harder, tilting his head up with his back bowed from the angle he was in while wrapping his arms around Keith, tugging him even closer. Keith slammed forward until Shiro gasped, his prostate pounded on mercilessly. “There, _there_ —“

Keith rolled his hips before mauling the same spot again, wrenching out another keen from Shiro until his suspended toes curled in the air.

Keith hooked up his ankles onto his shoulders, and drilled deeper into Shiro from their new angle while using his mouth to reach behind his ear, nipping and kissing the skin there. Shiro scrambled against his knees, trying to find purchase as he sobbed through the feeling of everything being juggled between _too much_ and _overwhelmed_ . “Fuck, fuck, fuck! _There_ , Keith, _please_ —“

Keith growled as he grabbed Shiro’s wrists, pushing them into the plush cushion of the sofa above his head, a taunt of his own teasing in the beginning. It was having Keith slamming home with a loud echo of flesh against flesh until Shiro was jerked back, causing him to howl out while his locked limbs thrashed uselessly from the tight hold.

“Keith!” He sobbed, fingers digging into the meat of his palms as he pushed his chest against Keith’s, desperate to touch his own dick, half of his length still trapped in the lace he wore that he had a half mind to rip it apart. “Keith, please, I need to touch myself. Please—“

With another startling jerk, Keith fucked Shiro hard enough to let the panties slide down more, his dick leaking again and pooling against his abdomen.

When Shiro looked up, it was noticing how Keith’s teeth had grown sharper with length, his body growing steadily bigger until he almost enveloped Shiro as a whole, skin shifting into a lighter purple than his eyes, almost lavender, before a tail was sprouting out behind him, long and solid with a tuft of fur crowding at the end. There were twin marks on each side of Keith’s cheeks, one that looked as tragic as battle scars, and it ran down his neck and over the slope of his shoulders before disappearing down his back.

Being so deep in their arrengement had transformed Keith to his true nature; a being of the night, terrifyingly beautiful in his sharp new features and dangerous yellow of his eyes that had Shiro stare at him in wonder. Keith had turned into the beast he really was, becoming stronger by the second as he took and took what Shiro offered without any hesitation.

One hard jolt snapped Shiro out of his observation that he gasped out in surprise. His dick had gotten bigger, the bumps and grits across his length catching against the rim of Shiro’s hole until the sensation was painfully overwhelming, making tears fall from the corner of his eyes and into the sofa.

One clawed hand clenched tightly onto his waist, and Keith rubbed insistently against his prostate until Shiro was shaking his head; too much, _too much_ , he was going to burst by how the layer under his skin was alight with lightning as it crackled deep into his system, making everything alive to the point he will feel this until the after death.

His knees were nearly pushed to his chest, causing the lingerie to stretch dangerously thin against his skin that Shiro knew there would be marks later.

“ _Shiro_ ,” Keith rumbled out, and the vibration of his voice could be felt through Shiro. “I’m close.”

” _Yes_ ,” Shiro choked out, exposing his neck. “Do it. Come in me.”

He clenched around Keith, causing the demon to snarl when he tightened his grip onto Shiro until his panties ripped, the sound crackling through the air as Keith gave him another last jerk until a burst of warmth flooded inside him. Shiro moaned, coming untouched so hard until his eyes rolled to the back of his head.

It was intense, and Keith would have collapsed on top of him if the demon hadn’t held himself up from where he had buried his face into his shoulder, panting heavily. Shiro was sprawled against his sofa, a mess, overused and overspent as he tried to catch his own breath from how he was still folded in half.

There was a huff against his neck, and that was the only warning Shiro got before Keith pulled out slowly from where they were connected, causing Shiro to moan loudly when the friction dragged out to his teeth.

His legs were gently put down, and Shiro was looking at Keith from the lowered lashes of his eyes, who was reaching out a hand with a focused look etched on his face as he watched his own come leaking out from Shiro in a steady dribble, dirtying up his own sofa.

Shiro gasped loudly when a thick finger tugged into his gaping hole, allowing more thick come to drip out in a ridiculous amount. It was having a thumb rubbing around it in slow circles, making further mess.

“Stop, stop,” Shiro wheezed, the doused out lightning under his skin sparked again, where he feebly tried to push away Keith’s arm, and the remained pieces of his lovely lace brushing against his skin wasn’t even helping the situation. “I can’t— I’m too—“

He wasn’t able to finish his sentence, too incoherent in speech when his mind was too far gone into another realm of bliss. Shiro didn’t know he could even feel this way, and the first time they fucked wasn’t even as mind blowing as this one.

Keith gave him a long look, before he dipped his head down between Shiro’s legs, tentative this time. Shiro gushed out a large breath.

“Keith—“

Shiro howled when Keith used his long tongue to lick out the mess he made.

* * *

 

When he woke up, the first thing Shiro noticed was how he was in his bed.

And he was alone.

The quick shower woke him enough to make some breakfast, turning over strips of bacon in a pan while trying to forget what they had last night, before Keith popped back in a cloud of smoke.

“I found out another lead.”

Shiro would have thrown the pan at him if years of military training hadn’t prepared for him for the unexpected. Instead, he stared at Keith, who was plainfully human and dragging back the dining chair before dropping down on it unceremoniously. Shiro was relieved as much as he was struggling to keep down his embarrassment. “You found a lead? When did you even leave?”

“Around four in the morning,” Keith answered, helping himself to some scrambled eggs. “Haggar’s settling in the country this time, it would be easier for you and your team to check it out later before she escapes again. And,” he stabbed a fluffy egg with a fork. “She has a whole bunch of pods.”

“Pods,” Shiro repeated, quickly shoving bacon into a plate and switching off the stove. “Cryopods? Or something else?”

“Something else,” Keith replied grimly as Shiro brought the plate of bacon to the table. “The missing people were put in each pod before she started to fill them up with some sort of liquid. I don’t know what it was, so you’d have to check it out.”

“It’s okay, we’ll look into it.” Shiro lowered himself slowly on another chair, trying not to wince, before he caught the bright eyed stare Keith gave him over his eggs. Shiro frowned at him, refraining himself from blushing. “Don’t look so smug. You did this.”

“I know, that’s why I’m enjoying the view in the first place,” Keith smirked, causing Shiro to scoff as he scooped his portion of breakfast into his plate. “It’s a nice look on you.”

“Whatever,” Shiro mumbled, shoving bacon into his mouth.

“For our next deal,” Keith began, and Shiro shot him an incredulous look, but Keith ignored it entirely as he continued on. “After you return. I have something in mind that you might like.”

“Since when are we taking requests?” Shiro wondered out loud, reaching across the table for the box of tissues.

“Since you decided to keep me around,” Keith shot back, smiling sweetly at him. “I’m only bringing this up because I don’t want you to be alarmed when this happens later.”

“That’s thoughtful.”

Keith shrugged. “I’ve taken this into account for a while, and it’ll be more fun if the other party is actually participating with same type of enthusiasm. I don’t want it to be boring.”

Shiro blinked at him. “Incubus’ ask permission? I thought they can have it however they want it to be when it comes to sex?”

“Why do you think I was able to do the way I did with you after our agreement on this bond?” Grilled under Keith’s heavy gaze, Shiro cleared his throat and looked away.

Shiro thought about it for a while, considering the offer on the table. It didn’t take long before he was swallowing back a sigh, nodding for the demon to continue. Keith smiled warmly at him, clearly touched, before he leaned forward until he was in Shiro’s space again.

“How do you feel about bondage?”


End file.
